candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 July 2016
03:39 test 03:39 Hi Rose. 03:40 Hi guys 03:40 Morning~ 03:40 Seems it's too early for us are here... 03:41 o/ 03:41 Hi Edwin and Orepros 03:43 Hi 03:43 Hi 03:43 Its 8:43 here 03:45 10:44 here (GMT+7) 03:45 Level 1103 I have a very horrible time here, so I remake this level for my fanon. 03:46 ? 1103 isn't too hard but take me a lot of time to pass it. 03:46 1142 is hard 03:47 Beacuse in sync, mum took 2 tries but me took >10 tries. 03:47 mom* 03:49 So your mom is better than you 03:49 Luck-based 03:50 I hacked my way to delightful docks 03:51 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1103_(CCR) 03:52 @Edwin I say it is h*** as not enough moves. 03:52 30 moves is too few. 03:52 Still IH. 03:53 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2452_(SCCS) 03:53 I buffed this. 03:53 @Edwin But 10 extra moves makes it easier? 03:53 18 moves is absourately enough. XD 03:54 Seems your spaces is smaller? 03:54 Oh 03:54 Then VH 03:55 Add 1 more row and 2 more colums of ES for your level 2452. 03:55 ? 03:55 Too insane? 03:56 too many ES. 03:57 I planned to be easier for this episode. 03:57 I have a fanon 03:57 oH, what's that? 03:59 ES has been renamed to magic mixer 04:00 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2452_(SCCS) 04:00 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2451_(SCCS) 04:01 ah Rose, can you rate that? 10:42 341 ccjs is released 10:43 o/ 10:43 Hey guys... 10:44 I'm so tired... 10:44 Why? 10:45 I don't know. :/ 10:48 341 is already hard!!!!! 10:50 341 3 tries medium 10:50 0 moves left 10:52 And 342 is a female dog 10:57 A bitch ? xD 10:57 Artur, I already banned you today for accusing someone from cheating on CCS -_- 11:00 (rofl) 11:03 Ok 11:03 342 is just hard grrrrrr 11:03 Cheating lives for second time 11:04 Oh he is gone. 11:04 Who? 11:04 Artur? 11:05 Yes. 11:05 Because I kicked him? 11:05 Actually you can block him. 11:06 I can't block him - I am not an admin. 11:06 I can only ban from chat. 11:06 *ban 11:07 Artur, last warning. 11:07 Dragonfunk is a cheater 11:07 Oh, press wrong key. 11:07 1 week. 11:08 Infinite. Sockpuppet. 11:08 It is not really a sock. 11:08 Remember this again: No avatar+(Number)(Name) 11:08 *(Name)(Number) 11:09 342 completed grrrrrrr VH 11:13 Hard episode 11:16 Fiona won't grow up. -_- 11:56 Hello Felix 12:11 WB NRN 12:12 o/ 12:12 Ayy lmao 12:12 I HATE 347 CCJS 12:13 Only 45 moves to pass 4 sections 12:13 Each section exept for last one takes many moves to pass 12:23 Hey Rose 12:25 * Felix Vašečka is so tired... 12:26 Then you should go for a rest. 12:26 I think I need caffeine :S 12:27 What's your time now? 12:28 * Storm2 brews up a super strong coffee for Felix 12:28 2:29 PM. 9:29 Storm2 gg 9:29 Not real name 347 Ccjs sucks http://candycrushjelly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_347_Mobile_V1-4.png http://candycrushjelly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_347_Mobile_V1-3.png http://candycrushjelly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_347_Mobile_V1-2.png http://candycrushjelly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_347_Mobile_V1-1.png 9:30 Edwin91476 Then take a nap, Felix. 9:30 Not real name Grrrrrrrr failed more than 20 times 9:32 Storm2 My cat's already taking a nap :D 9:33 Not real name Saw ccjs 347? 9:37 Not real name Stop it fiona How the heck did the greatttt and fzs finished 347 ccjs 9:37 Edwin91476 Ok Felix and Rose, can you rate: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2455_(SCCS) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2454_(SCCS) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2453_(SCCS) :D 10:46 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 It is not joking. I'm really IDK about it. 10:46 Carlsaga07 Oh no! The bot! 10:46 Not real name No No 10:46 Mossy Mos @Carlsaga07 what wrong with my bot? 10:46 Carlsaga07 Not you. :) 10:46 Edwin91476 Why you don't want AIDCG to come here. 10:47 Not real name 2 pufflers left in 349 ccjs grrrrrrr 10:47 Carlsaga07 No. Just warning. 10:47 Not real name I hate pufflers 10:47 Carlsaga07 I told you, I don't hate bots! Welcome to the Candy Kingdom ~ Please read the rules before chatting ~ Trolls will be banned without warning 10:47 Edwin91476 Carl, want to see my fanon? http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sundae_Shores_(SCCS) 10:47 Mossy Mos @Carlsaga07 due My favourite character from Paper Mario The Thousand Door. 10:48 Carlsaga07 I am not playing Paper Mario. 10:48 Mossy Mos @Carlsaga07 you just watch youtube longplay. but I also not play this game too. @Edwin91476 do you play DK before? 10:49 Carlsaga07 Stop pinging me. I am doing my assignment. 10:49 Edwin91476 DK? 10:49 Not real name 349 is another female dog 10:49 Mossy Mos @Not real name what the female dog again? 10:49 Edwin91476 -_- I just told that it's profinity. @mossy. 10:50 Mossy Mos @Not real name so dohbt about who are female dogs? Mossy Mos has been hit with a lollipop hammer by Edwin91476. 10:50 Carlsaga07 Ouch. :( But that gave me sugar rush! :) Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:51 Edwin91476 I just told that it's profinity! 10:51 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 ouch... what the profinity? do you know? 10:51 Edwin91476 Foul language, OK? 10:52 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 DK is Donkey Kong. do you know? 10:52 Edwin91476 Something you can't say it. I know. Oh, I don't know XD 10:52 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 do you ever play like Donkey Kong Country? 10:52 Edwin91476 Ok, then state a character name that starts with 'Y". 10:52 Mossy Mos I'm so curious about that. @Edwin91476 Y? state character name? 10:53 Edwin91476 That starts with 'Y', Yes. Answer is what? Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. 10:55 Carlsaga07 The good news: There is still one bot of DoCheonGong, which is Cg56goe4. 10:55 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 IDK it very challenging... I give up. 10:55 Not real name 2 pufflers lefy 10:55 Edwin91476 Yos** 10:55 Not real name Left Again!!!! 10:55 Edwin91476 Know it? 10:55 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 can't tell me Yoshi!!! 10:56 Edwin91476 Yes it is. 10:56 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 only first alphabet is not work for me so you can live some alphabet to be hint. 10:57 Edwin91476 It's isn't too hard. But Yoshi is my favourite. 10:57 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 so Do you every play Yoshi Island? 10:57 Edwin91476 Nope. 10:57 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 mosty search google for Yoshi? Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:58 Mossy Mos @Roseturnip Hi! Roset 10:59 Edwin91476 Next: State a character that contains two words that is the same. 10:59 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 that kind of your new game? to challenge me? 10:59 Edwin91476 ? 10:59 Not real name Im so sleeping with getting my ccjs stuck at 349 http://candycrushjelly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_349_Mobile_V1.png Why 5 candy colours and 20 moves 11:00 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 I don't know what two word will be? hint please. 11:00 Edwin91476 @NRN but there are materials like (Wrapped) and (Striped) 11:00 Mossy Mos If some alphabet is not show I'm even more don't know. 11:00 Edwin91476 (wrapped) (striped) C***p C***p Oh, too obvious 11:01 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 Giant Candy? more hints? 11:02 Edwin91476 C***p C***p that is the biggest hint. 11:02 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 CWrappedp? CStripedp? I give up... 11:03 Edwin91476 Not related to wrapped and striped, those is just testing. 11:04 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 search google is still not found. it is unslove one? mystery? you must gift to me? 11:04 Edwin91476 Cheep Cheep! Cookie Cream and Cookie VOMIT flavor has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:04 Edwin91476 But it's minor character. 11:04 Cookie Cream and Cookie VOMIT flavor new yogurt flavor Cookie Cream and Cookie VOMIT flavor has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Edwin91476 . 11:05 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 sorry sometime I'm forgot some of characters... @Edwin91476 next one is will be easier. 11:05 Edwin91476 Next (Easier) State a character that: Hint: G*****r Very famous moving blocker in super mario. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 11:07 Edwin91476 Got it? 11:08 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 Goomba? Carlsaga07 has gone to crush some candies. 11:09 Edwin91476 Right, finally. 11:10 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 correct? or not...? 11:10 Edwin91476 correct. Seems too easy. 11:11 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 ending with r I though to be not goomba. goomba is very famous since first version. Super mario 1985? 11:11 Edwin91476 Prize: I will buff http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2454_(SCCS) 'Movable blocker' 11:12 Mossy Mos @Edwin91476 I'm not in Fanon of CCS. 11:12 Edwin91476 I need to go for a while. I need ti go for a while. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Felix Vašečka has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:46 Edwin91476 Oh Mega, people are gone. 2016 07 07